cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battousai
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Greno-Telzq is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation at 700 days old with citizens primarily of Japanese ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Greno-Telzq work diligently to produce Lead and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Greno-Telzq has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Greno-Telzq allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Greno-Telzq believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Greno-Telzq will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Life on Planet Bob Greno-Telzq was established on Planet Bob over two years ago. It has been ruled by the generous Emperor Battousai. Under the leadership of Battousai, Geno-Telzq has flourished in culture, tecnological advancements, and prosperity. Alliances Battousai of Greno-Telzq has joined with only 3 alliances since establishment: Grand Global Alliance, Independent Republic of Orange Nations, and the Fellowship of Unified Nations. Grand Global Alliance During the first week Greno-Telzq was founded, Battousai looked to the Grand Global Alliance. There, Battousai was greeted with a warm welcome. But Battousai joined the GGA at the wrong time. At this period in time the GGA was ruled by theBlitz, Prodigal Chieftain, and Atherton. Theblitz was forced from his position, but before he left he tried to take many nations from the GGA with him to the National Alliance of Artic Countries by sending out mass private messages in game. During Battousai's tenure at the GGA, Battousai became a diplomat to the Life the Universe and Everything, or LUE. At the time, GGA's government was very anti-NPO and tensions between LUE and NPO were heigthened. This was a major stepping stone in Battousai's diplomatic life as he soon became dual diplomat to IRON. Later he became one of two Deputy Ministers of Foreign Affairs, in charge of all sanctioned alliances at GGA's offsite forum. While Battousai was a member of GGA, there were a couple mass exoduses, the most notable one resulted in the formation of Coalition of Green States, later Coalition of Defensive States. Battousai saw this formation as being extremely unloyal. Battousai looked up to Rambo and Filipinoboi122 as mentors. Battousai continued to stay with the GGA as believing in agreeing to the charter when he first signed up was a pact not to be taken so lightly. Prodigal Chieftain threatened the CGS with war, but after internal threats from members of GGA of going into peace mode and not helping, including Battousai, war was never declared. Kevin the Great helped PC change his mind with the information. When the Great War loomed ahead, the Grand Global Alliance was forced to make a decision between attacking the Orders, LUE or remaining neutral. During a talk on GGA's sanctioned forum on the onsite, members were discussing what to do. In one of these topics, Battousai stated that going to war WITH the orders may help gain favor with them, which the GGA could use with the merger between the two green power alliances GGA and GPA. Prodigal Chieftain blantantly laughed at and made an outcry against ever siding with the Orders. Seeing this as an afront, Battousai grew away from GGA, but remained loyal to the Charter he agreed to with PC, Atherton, and theblitz. Later that year, PC was being coming more anti-NPO. His own personal bias towards the Orders almost lead to war between GGA and NPO, in which GGA would have been destroyed. Seeing this, Bilrow staged a successful coup and overthrew PC and replaced him with the Triumvirate and Atherton. Seeing such disloyalty from her subjects, Atherton left GGA and quit the game. Battousai saw this as also being extremely disloyal, but it was necessary for the benefit of GGA. Since the original charter was null in void when all three members of government left the alliance, Battousai was free to leave GGA since he never pledged loyalty to the new ruling class of GGA. Battousai remained with GGA for more than a month after Atherton's departure, before going to IRON and testing the waters there. Independent Republic of Orange Nations At IRON, he immediately applied for and became ambassador to obscure alliances. After four months there and multiple wars, Battousai lost his position as ambassador because he failed to check the offsite Foreign Affairs subforum. Battousai viewed this as one of IRON's drawbacks of being a large alliance. Seeing some members from IRON have already left to form The Fellowship of Unified Nations, Battousai followed suit. Fellowship of Unified Nations Battousai joined FUN around August 2007. Furytear, the Chief Magistrate at the time, offered him the position of Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs under Shaferthejail upon learning of his past diplomatic positions. There, Battousai kept his position throughout many parliamentarian issues. These issues came from members not being able to commit enough time as they should to FUN and others left for being passed over for Chief Magistrate when Furytear mysteriously vanishedonly parliament member of FUN who was only a Deputy and not a full Minister. At New Years and FUN's new forum up and running, Battousai stepped down as parliament member for real life issues, but continued his work in the foreign affairs department. Battousai Now Battousai is still the Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs at the Fellowship of Unified Nations. There, Battousai is still aiding any and all nations in FUN. To this day, Battousai of Greno-Telzq has aided over 70 million dollars to fellow alliance members.